Detective Who
by Emmessem
Summary: Notre histoire commence après les événements de la saison 3 de Sherlock et permettra la rencontre entre le Détective britannique et le Docteur.
1. The Time of the Detective

**Chapitre 1** – _The Time of the Detective_

« Je vous ai manqué ? »

Quatre mots. Une phrase se propageant dans Londres telle un cancer anéantissant le cœur même de l'Angleterre avant de se répandre dans le reste de ses organes pour finalement faire pourrir et mourir le Royaume-Uni. Partout dans les rues, elle ornait les affiches collées au mur ou les T-shirts de partisans d'un homme que l'on croyait mort. Mais il était de retour. Et il avait gagné. Ce sinistre mois de janvier 2015 serait connu par les historiens comme le Mois de James Moriarty.

Mais parmi les sujets d'un Roi Fou, un révolutionnaire osait marcher sans reconnaitre sa toute puissance. Avançant tel un fantôme vers la plus grande des Grandes Roues de l'univers, dissimulé sous son long manteau noir, il était bien placé pour savoir que revenir d'entre les morts n'était qu'une formalité – à condition bien sûr de ne pas y être entré. Lui-même ne devrait pas être là. La plupart de ses opposants malgré les faits ne voulaient pas croire qu'il était encore en vie, et ceux qui le savaient le pensaient en exil.

Se faire discret, passer pour un mythe, une véritable légende urbaine à laquelle seule une poignée de personnes croyaient car elles avaient eu la chance de le rencontrer, de pénétrer dans son cercle d'amis. C'était le lot de Sherlock Holmes. Et le signal émis dans toute la Grande-Bretagne lui était destiné.

Des frissons traversaient son corps. Il avait passé deux ans à démanteler minutieusement, pièce par pièce un réseau criminel s'étendant à travers toute l'Europe, pour que ce Napoléon du Crime ne puisse plus jamais reconstruire son Empire. Et en un battement de cil tout s'était effondré. Il allait devoir mettre en place de nouveaux plans pour le vaincre, une fois de plus. Mais il s'y était préparé.

Et le rendez-vous qu'il avait sous le London Eye en était la preuve. Un homme vêtu d'un par-dessus marron, l'attendait.

« T'es tout seul, Billy ?

- Vous aussi, Détective.

- Mais c'est habituel, pour moi. Pourquoi tu voulais absolument me voir maintenant ? Je sais que tu es fan de moi, mais à ce point-là. Oh…

- Je suis désolé, Sherlock. Sincèrement. J'ai reçu une meilleure offre.

- Les temps sont durs pour tout le monde. »

Le sans domicile n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase de Holmes. Une balle vint perforer son torse. Le tir n'était pas mortel, et contenait à priori un anesthésiant.

« Si vous appelez ça une meilleure offre, alors je suis un voyageur temporel. »

Le sociopathe haute-fonction de Baker Street était encerclé par des soldats. Il les observait avec dédain et savait que s'il se débrouillait bien, il pourrait les terrasser rien qu'avec des mots, et fuir. Mais l'excitation était trop forte pour qu'il ne le fasse. Ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment aux méthodes de Moriarty il était beaucoup plus subtil, il avait ce don de ne laisser aucune issue à ceux qu'il voulait contrôler.

« Ne me dites pas. Mon frère prépare une fête et il a tout inventé pour me faire plaisir ? Non, Mycroft ne fait pas plaisir aux gens.

- Les mains sur la tête.

- Je vois, vous avez un sérieux problème avec l'autorité. Un besoin de donner des ordres, alors que vous en recevez tous les jours. Un autre : emmenez-moi à votre chef. »

Sur ces mots, Sherlock exécuta la demande du soldat, laissant les autres s'avancer vers lui pour le constituer prisonnier. Selon toute vraisemblance il venait de perdre une bataille. Mais un large sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage. Il n'avait fait que sacrifier un pion pour pouvoir mettre le Roi en échec Au prochain tour, il allait retrouver son meilleur ennemi.


	2. His Twelfth Vow

**Chapitre 2** – _His Twelfth Vow_

Au même moment, à l'autre du bout du temps, enfermée dans une boite bleue plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, une jeune femme appuyée contre de grandes consoles de contrôle passait la main dans ses longs cheveux bruns en tapant du pied, impatiente. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle allait découvrir ou redécouvrir dehors, et encore moins à quoi allait ressembler la chose qu'elle verrait ici, sans bouger, dans quelques minutes.

Elle attendait. Elle aurait pu être la Fille Qui Attendait si le rôle n'était pas déjà pris. Et puis elle était la Fille Impossible, même si être multitâche était une de ses principales fonctions, elle ne pouvait pas être tout.

Des bruits de pas. Un regard intense. Une cape violette donnant l'impression de flotter dans un vent qui n'existait pas. Un homme grisonnant se rapprochant d'elle. Un sourire. Des mots provenant d'une voix grave et douce à la fois :

« Alors, Clara, de quoi j'ai l'air ?

- D'un magicien. répondit-elle en hochant la tête, légèrement hésitante, ne sachant pas comment allait réagir ce Visage à qui elle n'avait que très peu parler.

- Pourtant, j'ai encore tout d'un Docteur.

- Même le thermomètre ?

- Quoi ?

- Laissez tomber. Où on va ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant peser un silence de quelques secondes durant lesquelles Clara ne s'arrêta pas de le fixer. Elle n'éprouvait pas d'attirance physique envers lui, c'était un fait établi, mais sous cette forme, elle qui en avait connu trois autres, le trouvait encore plus fascinant. Il devait maintenant la convaincre qu'il l'était réellement. Le Docteur ne lui avait pas adressé un mot depuis Trenzalore et avait mis le TARDIS sur pilote automatique, le temps que sa régénération ne se mette bien en place, pour éviter qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide.

Ca allait donc être son premier véritable discours en tant que Douzième Docteur. Il fallait qu'il soit brillant.

« Mon ancien visage, l'ancien moi a passé son temps fuir, sans même dire au revoir aux gens à qui il tenait. Il n'aimait pas les fins. C'était une véritable crise d'adolescence. Celui d'encore avant était l'opposé. Un adulte responsable – trop. Et il vivait chaque jour comme le dernier, pour lui et pour tous ses proches. Un professionnel des adieux. L'autre, celui avec le blouson de cuir était un vétéran de la Guerre du Temps. Aucun de ces trois-là n'avait de véritable but. Ils étaient animés par l'idée qu'ils étaient…que nous étions un monstre et cherchaient à l'oublier. Je sais que c'est faux. J'ai un but désormais. »

Il marqua une pause, se dirigeant vers les portes.

« Mais avant ça, je vais laisser le temps des adieux derrière moi. Je suis le Docteur qui dit bonjour. »

Clara le regardait perplexe. Autant avouer qu'elle n'avait pas forcément compris l'intégralité de son raisonnement même si elle pensait avoir tout suivi, mais ça lui semblait juste. Tout ça ne répondait cependant pas à sa question initiale.

« Donc, où allons-nous, Docteur ?

- Tu n'as pas deviné ? Baker Street. »

Londres, février 1894.

Le Docteur et Clara étaient installés dans un canapé en face d'un être humanoïde leur servant du thé. Valeur Victorienne, coutume anglaise, flegme britannique. Les petits yeux du vieil homme ne parvenaient pas à se détacher du long par-dessus noir de son hôte. Sa compagne délaçant ses Converse rouges semblait beaucoup plus détendue.

« Quand vous m'avez dit qu'on allait rencontrer Sherlock Holmes, je m'attendais à un homme ressemblant à Iron Man. Pas à madame Vastra.

Holmes n'est qu'un personnage de fiction. D'ailleurs, Doyle vous a contacté ? »

« Le Grand Détective » sourit en terminant de verser cet étrange liquide chaud qui passionnait les humains et s'assit en face de ses invités pour répondre, dévoilant ses son visage couvert d'écailles.

« Oui, c'est lui qui m'a conseillé de m'installer à Baker Street. Et il m'a demandé ce que je pensais de la mort de son héros. Je lui ai dit que les chutes n'étaient jamais définitives.

- Vous avez bien fait de changer de bureau, celui-là est plus beau.

- Pareil pour votre tête. »

Ils se mirent à rire. Une situation assez gênante et surprenante pour Oswald qui n'avait vu la femme-reptile que dans les heures les plus sombres de l'univers.

« Vous voulez que je sorte ? lâcha-t-elle. D'ailleurs, en parlant de sortir, où sont Strax et Jenny ?

- Ils enquêtent sur une série d'incendie. »

Un bruit de verre cassé. Le Docteur s'était levé et avait lâché sa tasse, tétanisé en entendant cette histoire d'incendie.

« Clara, nous devons y aller.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous allons devoir enquêter aussi. »


End file.
